Family Christmas
by McRaider
Summary: Greg and James insight the help of three Christmas ducklings to help bring Matt the best first Christmas ever.


Family Christmas

McRaider

Summary: It's Matthew's first Christmas with House, and he wants to make it the best one the kid has ever had. Trouble is he never really had the perfect Christmas himself, so he calls in a little help from three elves and one Dean of Medicine.

Part 4 in Accidentally in Love

Author's Note: Part 4 of my series. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad everyone is accepting this series so well! I love writing it so I doubt it'll be stopping anytime soon! Sorry this has taken so long to get up, I haven't written part 5 yet but the ideas are there. Thanks for all your support.

o0o

December 22nd,

The hospital was covered in Christmas decorations by the time James and Greg returned to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital nearly two weeks after the car accident. Both moving and looking much better, Greg had since removed the sling and was now just wearing the cast, his collar bone healed for the most part.

The only problem was the nightmares Matt was having in his sleep, neither father having slept great, but unwilling to scold or tell the child no when he begged to stay with them or be cuddled a little. They were as equally as traumatized by the memory of the wreck that could have killed them all.

"Well my parents won't be here," Greg offered as they slowly made their way to their offices. Most nurses gave them smiles and waves, a few whispers of thankfulness that they were okay.

James sighed in frustration; they'd been trying to invite their parents for the holidays so Matt could meet his grandparents. "Mine are going to visit Todd for the holidays."

Greg nodded, "We'll just have to make the best of it, I'm sure Lisa will be happy to help, maybe even come to dinner, especially if we enlist this little guy in our plot," Greg grinned looking down at the boy between them. "Matt would you like Aunt Lisa to come to Christmas?"

The child smirked, the resemblance to his father uncanny as he nodded, "Go ask her, then come right back to my office okay?"

"Yep!" without another word Matt hurried off in the direction of Cuddy's office.

"Aww the House Power of persuasion--so irresistible," joked James as they continued on their way to the elevator.

"Didn't see you turning it down last night," Greg shot back as they stepped into the elevator.

"It's your beaming personality," James returned.

"I can hardly contain it," Greg offered giving his lover the puppy look.

James shook his head and chuckled, "You'd better be careful, one day Cuddy will catch us in here--"

"And fulfill my every fantasy of sex in an elevator with you and her. Can I send out invitations!?"

"Is it too late for a divorce," James joked as they stepped out on their floor.

Greg's eyes grew wide in mock hurt, "Right before Christmas, Jimmy! Fine but I'm keeping the cat."

Shaking his head James looked at him, "Lunch?"

"Sure thing," without another word, Greg slipped into his office, a smile on his face as James did the same thing further down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Lisa Cuddy was sitting, unknowingly in her office when Matthew peaked inside. She laughed out loud at the sight of the younger version of House, trying to be equally sneaky. "Hi Matt," she offered, waiting for the day when he turned sixteen or seventeen and she slipped up and called him House.

"Hiya Aunt Lisa!" he greeted as he bound over to her.

She smirked, "What are you up to?"

"Papa and daddy want you to join us for Christmas."

Lisa paused as she watched him lean across the desk, "Do you want me there?"

"Course I do! Will you come please Auntie Lisa!"

She could hardly resist that, and as she watched him grin from ear to ear, she realized this hospital would never survive two Houses', especially if they turned out so similar. They'd have to find another Wilson to soften the blows. "Well, certainly can't say no to that now can I? All right then why time should I be there?"

"Dunno--Aunt Lisa, what should I get daddy and papa?"

"Well, I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

He shook his head, "No, I thought music for daddy, but he has so much music, an' he hasn't taught me to write it yet. Then I thought somethin' nicer."

"Well I have an idea, and I'll even help you pay for it, how does that sound?"

"Kay!"

"Tell you what, you can come out with me tonight and we'll go buy their presents, and they can hide at my house, does that sound good?"

"Yay," he grinned as he hopped off the chair and rushed around her desk to hug her. Chuckling she hugged him tight and rubbed his back, before releasing him and watch him run off.

o0o

Greg had already enlisted his "elves" for tree picking, Foreman and Chase had quickly offered. However Foreman would not be attending their little Christmas get together because he was going to see his family. Cameron hadn't responded to Wilson's invite yet, and Chase had gladly accepted the offer of free food, even if it meant hanging around with the older doctors.

"Daddy can I go with Aunt Lisa tonight after work?" Matt asked as he sat in his father's chair and played with the keyboard.

Greg's ears were half open as he went through various files signing off on them. Matt was getting much better at the piano for only having played it about five months. He'd learned all his scales, all the keys and could play basic songs, as well as a couple harder songs. Greg had already bought him his Christmas present, several music books with lessons in them, as well as blank piano sheets for him to write on if he was interested.

"Sure, just remind me at the end of the day," was his only reply before he dipped back into work and his son back into the piano.

Chase and Foreman headed out later after lunch for the tree, Greg couldn't lie that he was pleased Matt was going out with Cuddy, it mean they could get the tree set up before he got home, as well as order their dinner in advance for Christmas.

Lisa swung by around four and popped her head into Greg's office. Matt was still playing the piano, and Greg was staring at one of the many files piled on his desk.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to go?" she asked.

"Oh not tonight pookie, my face hurts," House returned instantly without even looking up.

Lisa chuckled and shook her head, "I meant the kid, I'll have him home by nine?"

"That's fine, and not too much sugar," he responded as Cuddy helped Matt pull his coat on. Matt hurried over to his father for a quick hug, before grabbing Lisa's hand and leaving.

"Is it true?" Cameron's voice interrupted him seconds later after Lisa and Matt had left.

Greg studied her for a moment, "Yeah? My face really does hurt--"

Cameron rolled her eyes, "No, I meant--" she paused for a moment, "Are you and Dr. Wilson really engaged?"

House smiled, "Well New Jersey prefers to think of it as screwing like bunnies without telling the world while we wait for them to pass a law so that we can swap rings. But yes, Dr. Wilson and I are officially together, he's adopting Matthew as his own too."

She sighed and looked at the floor, "I'm happy for you."

He laughed, "No you're not. You hate the fact that I'm happy with someone else, much less a man." He could almost see the steam coming out of Cameron's ears, "You know Chase really likes you--a seeing as he's apparently not into the idea of threesomes, you might want to look into that."

Cameron turned on her heel and left the older doctor to his files again.

o0o

Lisa smiled softly as she looked in the rearview mirror, Matt was sound asleep curled up as much as he could be in his booster seat. They'd spent three hours at the mall, one of which was actually shopping for the boys. The other two they'd gone shopping for some things Matt had needed or wanted. He'd been great today, and Lisa realized this was why she wanted children.

She pulled her SUV into the driveway of House and Wilson's home, the living room light was on. Getting out of the car, without waking her sleeping god-son she gently lifted him from his car seat, and grabbed a couple of the bags, before heading up to the front door. It was unlocked, no doubt for her, so she opened the screen door and the front door and stepped into the living room.

She was surprised to find Greg and Wilson both sitting on the couch, Greg completely sprawled out on it, actually, his leg propped up on Wilson's lap, his bad arm was draped across his waist, his good hand was gently entwined with James' .

James had his feet propped up on the table, and his other arm gently massaging Greg's bad leg. They both glanced up for a moment, as Lisa stepped into the house, bags and all, carrying their little charge.

"Did you have a good time?" James asked quietly.

Lisa smiled, "He was an angel, I bought him a Christmas gift, I thought I'd keep it at my house, is that all right?"

"Sure, what time is it?" Greg asked as he slowly began to sit up, with a little help from James.

"Almost nine," Lisa replied as she looked at the beautiful trees the boys had found. "I love the tree."

"We stopped on our way from work and bought some decorations too." James offered as he stood up and accepted the bags from Lisa.

"Come on Lisa, let's get the kid into bed," Greg spoke as he limped into his son's room down the hall, Lisa followed with a quick nod from Jimmy.

Greg was already in the room, pulling back the covers and holding Matt's pajamas, "You put him on the bed," Greg stripped his son's shirt off gently without waking him, then with Lisa's help the got his father's oversized shirt on, then Greg did the same with pants, until his son was in his usual boxers and t-shirt.

"My God he looks so much like you," she whispered softly as she brushed the hair from Matt's eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Greg smirked and pulled the covers up, "Sleep well," he murmured copying Lisa. Sneaking out of the room quietly, Greg closed the door, leaving only a little hallway light in the room.

Wilson was lying on the couch, one arm behind his head as he watched TV, when House and Lisa returned. "Come on honey, let's get to bed early," Greg spoke as he walked Lisa to the door.

"Kay," mumbled James.

Lisa smiled, glad there wasn't much she and Matt had to do to get these two closer, "I'm happy for you--both of you," she whispered as she slipped out and headed back to her car.

o0o

December 24th

It was a frenzy to get all the last of the files done, signed and patients out in time to get home by five. James was picking up the dinner, so House and Matt picked up a ride with Cuddy for the night, Cameron and Chase both agreed to come to dinner the next evening.

As soon as Greg arrived at the house, he set to wrapping the gifts he and James had bought for Matt. Lisa offered to help, in which Greg replied he had to go out and get the Chinese dinner then. "You can't have Chinese on Christmas Eve!" Cuddy complained as she smacked his shoulder, she felt like they were back in old times, before the infarction.

"Well James--"

"No, I'll make dinner, Matt, wanna come help me make dinner and some cookies?" she called to the boy who'd gone to his room.

"Yeah!" he called as he hurried out of the bedroom.

Shaking his head, Greg continued on his work for the Christmas presents, taking great care in all of the presents, but especially the big ones and Jimmy's.

At one point Misty came by and decided to plop himself in the middle of the bows. Greg spent the next hour playing with the cat and trying to wrestle him away from the bows.

James got home nearly an hour later, and smiled as he looked at Greg, who had obviously finished his wrapping job, and was now playing with the cat and a ball of cap nip. "So addicted he plays with cat nip too," James chuckled. He heard the squeals and giggles from the kitchen and smiled, "Is Cuddy still here?"

"I can't drag her away," joked Greg as he stood up, holding onto their kitten and the two men made their way into the kitchen. "Hi honey," Greg spoke first as he leaned against the kitchen entrance.

Matt was standing on a stool, placing pieces of cookie dough that made it past his mouth onto a cookie sheet. Lisa stood over a stove of spaghetti and noodles, "My God Greggy, when did we go domestic?" joked James this time.

"We should hire her; I think she'd make the hottest maid I've ever seen!"

Matt giggled from where he stood and Lisa just shook her head, "I wouldn't work for you two bozos no matter how much you paid, James would you set the table?"

"Of course," he replied as he pressed a kiss to his boss and friend's cheek.

"Hey! He's mine first you'll just have to get in line," whined Greg as he moved over to his son and plucked one of the cookie dough pieces off the tray.

"Hey!" exclaimed the boy.

Greg looked at him, "What!? What!? You wanna go?" he joked as he dropped a kiss to his son's head.

"Papa could I beat daddy up?" the child grinned as he asked his papa.

James laughed, as he placed the plates and forks down, "Oh you could so take him little man!"

"Hey!" griped Greg.

Lisa smiled, watching the family banter, feeling both at home and happy that her friends had finally gotten together. Maybe there was a chance after all that House could live a happy life again.

It was nine when Lisa finally bid a goodnight and promised she'd be back by noon the next day to help with dinner. She pecked each of her men, on the cheek smiling at them, "Merry Christmas boys," she murmured as she headed home.

"Now for the real fun!" grinned James as they stepped into the living room; cookies now covered their table and countertops, Greg had even gone as far to offer to leave some out for Santa.

"When I was a little boy, we celebrated both Chanukah and Christmas because my father was Jewish and my mother Christian, so every year on Christmas Eve, my three brothers and I would each get to open one present. Well Daddy and I have discussed it, and we've decided you get to chose one present to open."

Matt chose a long narrow box, and ripped it open, moments later he withdrew a nice leather jacket, that was just a little too large for him, "You'll grow into it," Greg offered as his son slipped it on.

"Thanks Daddy," Matt wandered over to his father and grabbed him in a big hug, then did the same with Wilson.

"Your welcome big guy, now you'd better get to bed or Santa won't visit," Greg said as he gently propelled his son towards his bedroom.

"Night Daddy, Papa, love you," he spoke as he hurried off.

They sat there in silence for a moment, just enjoying one another's company, "You know what this means right?" James finally spoke.

Greg glanced over at him, "That you get to dress up like a jolly old fat man?"

James chuckled, "Ah no, this means its official. We hit the New Year after Christmas, he'll be ours for the next eighteen years?"

"Why is he divorcing us at...twenty four?"

James shook his head, "You're an ass you know that?"

"Jimmy! Not in front of Santa!" he gasped as he slowly drew the man closer to him, "Wanna see mommy kissing Santa?"

"Uh, you couldn't think of a better pick up line?" James questioned as he pressed his lips to Greg's.

House laughed as he hugged his best friend close, "You like it, come on."

o0o

CHRISTMAS MORNING

Matt woke up around seven; Misty was curled up at the bottom of his bed, and immediately hurled him self off as soon as Matthew began to move around.

With a short meow from the cat as he leapt off Matt's bed, the boy looked around; before it dawned on him that it was Christmas morning.

With a wicked grin, that only a four year old House could manage, he crept out of his room, without making a noise, and moved across the hall; daddy and papa's room was cracked slightly, reaching up; Matt was pleased that he was just now tall enough to grab the door knob and push it open.

They slept in a bundle of gray and blues, Papa was closest to the edge, no shirt on, sleeping soundly on his side, Daddy behind him on his stomach, one arm thrown over Papa's waist, his mouth open slightly snoring softly.

Deciding that Papa was a better option than daddy, especially if he wanted daddy in a good mood, he reached out and began to tap the man's cheek. If James felt the boy's tiny hand against his cheek, he played sleeping very well. Deciding that papa really was asleep, Matt pulled himself up from the foot of the bed, and carefully crawled his way up until he'd seated himself on Papa's midsection.

Then he slowly began to lean forward, staring at his papa, unaware of the electric blue eyes that were open ever so slightly, since feeling something climb on the bed, and the finger that was now gently poking James in the back.

Matt was all of two inches from James' face when two hands suddenly shot out and grabbed him, gaining a high pitched and excited squeal from him as he was tossed in the air.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He cried as he came back down and was caught by his papa.

"Merry Christmas you little runt!" James returned as he wrapped both arms around his son and covered his face with kisses.

"It better be after seven," came a mumbled reply from the man beside them. James knew well enough to know Greg was wide awake but faking sleep.

"Come on kiddo, let's go get some coffee, then we'll open presents without daddy."

"Like hell you will," joked Greg as he slowly turned over and sat up, groaning slightly as his leg ached more than usual.

James instantly became concerned, "You--"

"Fine, go start the coffee, and for godsakes put a shirt on, no one wants to see your anorexic, skinny, white chest. You look like a twelve year old."

James smiled, knowing if Greg was joking he wasn't terribly off, placing their son on the floor; James grabbed on of Greg's sweatshirts and pulled it over his head. Then reached down and grabbed Matt's hand. Greg watched them leave then took a low deep breath, gripping his thigh as he reached over and grabbed the pill bottle fm the bedside stand. Popping two tablets he took another deep breath and waited for the pain to begin to subside.

Ten minutes later he was walking, a little stiffer than usual, in the kitchen, James instantly handed him a cup of steaming coffee, "Matt wants to open presents, up to it?"

Greg nodded, "Always up for gifts, you have the camera?"

"Oh yeah," replied James as they moved into the living room, where Matt and Misty were seated. Matt's head under the tree as he looked up into it at the lights.

"Pine boy, come on out! We're gonna open up presents now," Greg called as he took a seat on the leather couch, James sat beside him and they allowed Matt to start.

After four new piano books, a pack of musical paper for him to write on, pencils, three new outfits, and to everyone's surprise, a blue toy police box Matt looked up at them excitedly.

"Doctor Who was a classic when I was a kid," explained James as Matt crawled into his lap, clutching the blue TARDIS in one hand, and a nicely wrapped present in the other hand.

"It was a classic for us too; though I would have bought him a Dalek."

"Of course you would have Greg."

"This is for both of you, from Aunt Lisa an' me," he offered handing his father's the box.

Greg and James looked at each other for a moment before opening it. Both stunned, two boxes were wrapped together, each contained a silver watch, one with a deep blue face and the other with a lighter blue. "They're beautiful," James whispered as he looked at them.

"The dark blue is for daddy, the lighter is for you papa, look at the backs."

Both men took the watches out and flipped them over, "To Daddy--from Matt with Love." James' said the exact same.

"Thank you so much sweetheart," James said as slipped the watch on, Greg did the same.

o0o

They left the door unlocked so when the kids arrived they could come right in. Greg was lying on the couch, half asleep, nursing a sore leg and collar bone, while Matt was snuggled between him and the back of the couch. Lisa had arrived already and was in the kitchen helping get dinner ready with James.

"Thanks for the watches, by the way," James said softly as he stirred the gravy.

Lisa turned and smiled, "He came to me asking what to get you, and I felt that was the best I had. I don't know what I'll ever do when that rascal gets older."

"Love him, just like we do," James replied pressing a kiss to Lisa's cheek.

"I never would have pictured Greg as a father before this."

"Matt's pulled us back from miserable," he replied softly. "Both of us."

They heard a knock on the door, so James decided to go let Chase and Cameron in, opening the door he greeted Cameron with a kiss to the cheek, accepting a bottle of wine she'd brought. "Merry Christmas Robert, Allison," he greeted. "House get up," James called halfway to the kitchen.

"I'm awake I'm just relaxing after being woken up in the wee hours by this one," he replied gesturing to his young son who was napping on his side.

"Dinner's almost ready," Lisa called from the kitchen.

As Greg slowly stood from his spot on the couch, watching as his son crawled over him and made his way to his chair, he studied them all for a moment. He hadn't asked for this, a year ago he never would have thought life would have been normal again. After the infarction he was sure he'd die a lonely death on his floor--personally planned by himself.

He'd planned his death many a time, but for once as he watched and listened to the clatter of dishes, the sound of James asking Matt what he wanted on his plate, Chase's laughter at a joke Lisa had told, to Cameron's giggling over Matt's explanation of how he'd snuck up on his daddies--it was at that moment that House realized he'd come full circle. From a crappy childhood, to being in love with who he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, back to a crappy existence where he hurt everyone in his path landing right back at what he would consider as close to 'happily ever after'.

"Greg?" James spoke as he watched his best friend and lover.

Greg smiled softly as he stood up, entwining his fingers with James' for a moment, squeezing he slipped into the chair next to his son, watching him intently with the far away look when he was still deep in thought.

The End


End file.
